Brave New World
by IfUSeekAmy
Summary: Tension is at an all time high. It's the week before their competition, and something's gotta give if they want to win. Pairings: Santana/Brittany, Quinn/Finn, Kurt/Blaine, Tina/Mike.


**BRAVE NEW WORLD **

**SYNOPSIS: **"We are not our own any more than what we possess is our own. We did not make ourselves, we cannot be supreme over ourselves. We are not our own masters."- Aldous Huxley, _Brave New World_

Rachel Berry walked into the auditorium, her light feet moving at an incredibly fast pace. She was late because she was de-linting her sweater. It was silly for her to be concerned with something like this, but she always wanted to look her best. That was the first thing her Gay Dads ever taught her; look your best…or die…which was slightly confusing, because she always dressed like shit.

Tossing her hair back, the petite girl barged through the doors. "KONICHIWA! YOUR STAR IS HERE!"

The rest of the glee club gasped at the sight of Rachel's newest sweater, which had a picture of Carrot Top making out with Minnie Mouse. To make the horrific sight worse, there was red yarn to make Carrot Top's hair look more realistic.

"What the fuck?" Santana stomped her foot while attaching her crotch to Brittany's leg. "You look like shit blended together with more shit."

"Thanks!" Rachel responded, rolling her eyes as she took a seat in front of everyone. "So, our competition is next week, and even though this happens to us _all the time_, we STILL don't have a number! What are we going to do?"

Mercedes chuckled. "Guuuuuuurl, we got this figured out while you were delinting your ugly ass sweater, ho."

A tear came to Rachel's eye. She just loved how Mercedes talked…the girl was just so poetic.

"Wh-what do you have?" the tiny girl asked, her eyes lighting up in anticipation.

"Oh, we'll show you," Puck winked as the group of students got into formation.

They all stood in a line, and the lights dimmed.

Everything was going as expected… until…

GASP!

OH MY GOD!

THEY STARTED STRIPPING!

GASP!

The girls began to sing.

_Sucking on my titties like you wanted me, calling me all the time_

_Like Blondie, check out my Chrissy behind_

_It's fine all of the time_

_Like Sex on the Beaches_

_What else is in the teaches of Peaches? _

_Huh? _

_What? _

_Right_

With their dicks getting hard at full speed, the boys then leaped over the girl's shoulders, their balls smacking their foreheads. Having just come out as a Lesbian, Santana did not want no balls in her face. So she kicked every guy in the groin before walking around Brittany like a cat in heat.

_FUCK THE PAIN AWAY!_

The boys groaned in pain, cradling their salty, nutty packages as Brittany and Santana started making out.

Rachel's eyes were bulging out of their sockets…

Artie then did a triple cartwheel with a backflip at the end….all while still in his wheelchair.

"ORGY TIME!" screamed Puck.

At the sound of his voice, the glee members all looked at each other with sinister stares. This was it. They were all gonna fuck…the pain away.

"ORGY TIME! ORGY TIME!" they all chanted like fixed ass bitches.

Artie immediately grabbed Tina and forced her mouth onto his sausage, while her boyfriend, Mike, stuck his Asian cock into her Asian asshole. She gasped at the sudden contact, but it felt so good, so right. She loved the way he rocked in and out of her, filling her butthole with his dick.

Quinn pulled out a paddle out from her vagina (it was still fairly stretched from giving birth). With a seductively exotic and exotically seductive stare to Rachel, Quinn grabbed Finn and put him over her knee. Without any warning, she started smacking his lily white ass with the paddle.

"You like that, bitch?" she growled through clenched teeth.

Finn nodded, his breathing coming out irregularly as his ass stung from the brutal beating. It was so hot! After taking a shit all over Sugar Motta's and that Irish boy's face, Puck then stuck his butthole in front of Finn's face. And Finn began to eagerly clean him out with his tongue.

YUMMMMMAY!

While Kurt and Blaine engaged in a vicious sword fight with their cocks (in case it wasn't clear), Mercedes began singing _Whitney Houston's_ "_I Will Always Love You_" while getting her vagina pounded by Sam's meat. Her arms were flailing about her, and she couldn't stay on pitch as her orgasm began to bubble through her tits. Literally (Imagine it, ok?).

Lastly, Santana and Brittany were busy having their own fun. Because of her lesbian powers, Santana had grown a unicorn's horn. She then began to use it vigorously as she fucked Brittany's pussy…with her unicorn horn (for clarification…ok?)

As they all jizzed and orgasmed, Will Shuester came (_lol! Not that kind!) _onto the stage.

"Boys and girls!" he yelled out in disappointment, the veins in his forehead bulging out like a stiff rock. "This is not what we have rehearsed!"

Santana glared at him, her unicorn horn turning into a dart gun. She then shot a dart into his ass.

"Let's kill this mother fucker," she growled, earning a round of applause from everyone.

Rachel sat back in amazement as the glee members, still naked and dripping with sweat, shit, and cum, dove at Will. They were making animal noises as they tore him limb by limb, leaving him as a bloody stump.

"Someone…call…an…ambulance…" Will cried out, but his strength was fleeting. After all, he had no arms and legs now…he was gonna bleed to death.

Rachel then walked onto stage. Everyone looked at her, waiting to hear what she thought about their number.

"So," Finn nodded nervously, "what did you think…?"

Rachel picked up Will's dismembered arm. "In all honesty? I think you need a lot of work. I think that Finn needs to lick Puck's asshole more aggressively! Mercedes, don't be afraid to hit those high notes when you climax! Kurt and Blaine, more jabbing, less swinging, ok? Santana, get that horn ready from the beginning! Don't be a tease! And Tina, take that cock in your mouth like it was the last thing on Earth to eat! Don't let it take you! Let it _all_ flow out! And for Mr. Shue…"

Will looked at her with pleading eyes, hoping that she would save him.

Instead, she swung at his head with his dismembered arm, the force of the blow sending his head flying across the room until it exploded all over the back wall, destroying most of the building.

"Now," Rachel turned back to the group as she tore off her clothes, revealing her pussy, dick, tentacle, and drink umbrella, "lets take it from the top…"

* * *

_OH GOD! WE DID IT AGAIN! HOPE YOU LIKE THIS AS MUCH AS THE LAST ONE. LOVE AND PEACE, PEACE AND LOVE!_


End file.
